


The Bond of Brothers

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Multi, non-graphic threesome, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns how deep the bond of brothers goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bond of Brothers

_Dark hair dragging over ivory skin, hands stroking down a hair-sprinkled chest..._

Harry let all but one photograph slip from his fingers, not hearing the thud as seven years worth of Marauder history landed on the floor. He stared, open-mouthed, at the moving picture, trying to discern who the writhing limbs belonged to.

_A leg hooked around a thigh, brown hair was twined between long, elegant fingers..._

Their faces were hidden by moving limbs and shifting burgundy curtains that looked so very familiar. Harry counted limbs...four, five, six... Three men; three men entwined so completely that it was almost impossible to tell where one ended and another began.

_Hands reached for turgid flesh, stroking expertly, thumbs rubbing, wrists twisting with an obvious familiarity..._

The bodies in the photo moved again and Harry gasped, almost dropping the picture as he recognised the face that had been revealed before it was hidden once more, that familiar mouth claimed by the man with the brown hair. Suddenly, it became clear who the men were and Harry's mouth went dry.

_Their kisses were firm, but tender; hands certain and adoring. All three mouths met in a messy, uncoordinated, perfect kiss as one by one, they fell..._

Harry swallowed hard, his face flushing as the men in the photograph arched, mouths open in silent cries. Lips met sweetly, hands skimmed over pink-tinted flesh as their bodies gradually stilled. They were draped over each other, limbs tangling as they squeezed onto a small bed in what had to be the Gryffindor dorm: James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin...their faces more peaceful and content than Harry could ever remembered seeing them.

_Chests pressed tightly together, rising and falling regularly in repose; practiced hands touching, arms embracing, touches reassuring and comforting even in slumber..._

There was the sound of footfalls on the staircase, and Harry broke of out his abstraction, picking up the fallen photographs and throwing them back into the box of Remus Lupin's belongings as Andromeda Tonks called, 'Alright up there, Harry?'

He shoved the photograph of the sleeping men in his pocket just as the attic door opened. 'I'm fine, Andi,' he said, closing the trunk and brushing the dust off his pants. 'I'm finished here.'

0o0

_Three grey gravestones all in a row..._

Harry took the photograph from his pocket and stared down at the three men whose limbs were so twisted together they appeared to be one entity. He pulled out his wand and softly murmured, 'Incendio.'

The photograph burst into flames and Harry quickly conjured a bowl to drop the burning picture into. He watched as the men were consumed, watched until all that remained of the tryst was a small pile of ashes. Harry stared down at the graves for several minutes before he scooped up the ashes and carefully sprinkled them across the three plots that held the earthly remains of James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, binding them together once more.

He murmured a farewell to his godfather and his former professor, then placed a hand on his father's headstone and whispered, 'I understand,' before he spun in a circle and disappeared.

fin.


End file.
